Growing Up Little ARC's
by StoryMaker7
Summary: The fifth part in the dimensional trial series. Having your fathers as ex ARC troopers and your mothers both having unique backgrounds, it can be tough growing up and even harder when your parents enemies decided they want a piece of you as well. But it's usually never a dull moment, especially not in the Domino family.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration. **

**This a story collab AU with Cheshire Lover**

**CL means that Cheshire lover wrote that part and MS7 means I wrote that part, enjoy.**

**Growing Up Little ARC's**

MS7

Song and Shiri stayed in the hospital a few days, but was glad to be back home with Echo. She was also very glad for the extra hands her family gave her as she recovered. Even Fives and Bloom stuck around to help which she appreciated.

Brave had become absolutely protective of Shiri, no one went near her without Song or Echo's okay. They were happy for this because of all the things in the past. Not even Trooper, as his dad was making sure he knew to be gentle with the little one.

Song loved her little one. She and Echo had decorated her room with a calming baby blue that held butterflies and music notes with a somewhat princess styled theme on the bed and such. They even made her a special snow globe with an ice crystal in it as the song remember me played.

Nova had become the best little helper, she would ask to see the baby, feed the baby, carry the baby, sing her to sleep. The parents found this all adorable and couldn't help but take many pictures.

About two months passed when the last of Song's family finally left. Her parents had stayed longer to get more time with the little one.

She sighed and said "It was nice having them around but I'm glad we can finally just be us." Echo nodded as he held Shiri and said "Me to, but at least we still have Fives and Bloom here for help."

Song then said "And of course the best big cousin our little heart song could ask for." Nova knew they were talking about her and fluttered her wings.

CL

A few months have passed since Shiri and Song are allowed home. Bloom and Fives are happy to help. What they didn't see coming is little now one year old Nova wanted to help as well.

"It's nice she likes to help." Bloom smiles down at Nova playing with Shiri.

"Yeah." Fives pets Troopers head as he feels a bit left out.

"Though how's she going to react when you take Trooper to work for a while." Bloom gives a small nervous laugh.

Not long ago they found out Moon is going to have another litter. For her and the puppies' safety she had to be off work but Fives still needs a K-9 partner. It wasn't their intention for Trooper to take on the family line but he passed all the tests and actually looks excited to take on the job if only until his younger siblings are here.

"Not sure." Fives sighs not looking forward to taking away her furry knight.

"Shiri clap." Nova tries showing her a fun game.

'So cute.' They all think as Shiri tries to clap her little hands along with Nova's.

Later that night they tell her Trooper is going to be with daddy for a while. Nova, not happy, decides to hide in the morning to stop them from leaving.

"Nova… you gonna come out?" Bloom kneels down by a pile of stuffed animals and blankets.

"No." Nova mutters in her fort. "Trooper stay." Bloom hears slight buzzing.

"Trooper has to go. He's going to protect daddy while Moon keeps the puppies safe. You want them all to be safe right?" Bloom waits for a reaction.

After a few minutes Nova peeks her head out nodding. Bloom offers her hand and they go to see them off. Trooper hangs his head not realizing how much he was going to miss her until now.

"Keep daddy safe and come back." Nova hugs him.

He nuzzles her with a quick lick. As he does that Fives makes a joke about Trooper being the only boy to kiss her. Bloom slaps his shoulder then steals a kiss before they head out.

Bloom then gets them ready and heads for Song's house. Song sees the pouting girl and says Shiri just woke up if she wanted to go play with her. Nova then flew off to the nursery.

"Are you really going to be okay watching her? I mean a play date is one thing. But over night? She can be… difficult." Bloom tries to find the right words.

MS7

"She'll be fine. She knows Echo and I since she was born and she loves Shiri. She'll be busy all day wanting to play and help with her. Also we have her favorite movies to keep her calm if it comes to that. So have a great anniversary you two deserve it."

Bloom thanked her and hugged. Song then said "Also helping out with Nova gives us practice for if we want a second one."

They both laughed at that, but before she left Bloom asked if she be adopting any of the pups this time and Song replied "No we'll wait for next time. Then I think we'll let them have one more litter before we fix Brave. We don't want to stress them with too much since they age more quickly. Also, Shiri right now is enough. We also want to give Tup a pup for his birthday."

They then went to go see the girls, Bloom wanted to tell her goodbye and they saw the cutest things as Nova made up a story to entertain little Shiri.

CL

"Thanks Song." Bloom hugs her sister in law.

Checking on the girls they see Nova telling Shiri a made up story.

"Then the brave night zoomed on the dragon for the princess." Nova makes the toys float about as she told the story.

"Well my story teller, can I have a hug before going?" Bloom laughs bending down.

"Bye-bye mommy." Nova hugs her mom.

Bloom looked at Shiri for a moment. Something was there, she left it at her birth. Well some force sensitive kids take a while to awaken their connection. She hugged Song and reminded her to keep an eye out for when it came to the surface then left to get ready for her date.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"Have fun Romeo." Some guys tease as they leave the changing room.

"All day really?" Fives laughs as she changes his shirt. "Thanks again for agreeing to watching Nova. I love my little star burst but I need alone time with Bloom." He sighs realizing it's been a while.

After Echo gives a jab Fives leaves Trooper with him then heads off. Plan is for them to meet at the restaurant.

Waiting in the lobby is Bloom. Seeing her in that dress from so long ago he almost drops his bouquet of blooms. Bloom laughs at that then they head off for their night.

Back at the other Domino house hold.

"The princess faces the mirror and then… boom! The spells breaks!" Nova tells a new story as Shiri claps with a small laugh.

MS7

Echo had told Fives "It's no problem now have fun love bird."

Back at home the other Domino family was enjoying watching Nova play with Shiri. Song then said "Okay who's hungry?" Nova exclaimed "Me!"

Shiri smiled as she reached for her mother. Song laughed as she picks up her girl. As the girls ate, well Shiri a bottle, Nova asked "Aunt Song. Could you tell me a story."

"Which one sweetie?"

"The one where you all met." Song eyes widened, when did they tell her that story. She didn't, maybe her parents did?

Well she have to ask them later and said "How about we all tell you that story together when mommy and daddy get back. Tonight we got a lot of your favorite movies." "Yay!" she exclaimed.

Song sighed, glad she dodged a bullet there. Their story wasn't exactly kid friendly and she didn't want to scare Nova. When lunch was over Song put the girls on the floor to play. Song put on some music and even danced a bit, Nova cheering as she began to dance around as well.

Shiri looked up at the wonderful sound her mother had put on. Then she saw her mother moving around but it was pretty and funny all at the same time, soon Nova joined. She stared wide eyed at this, wondering what it was like to do what they did.

As they dance Song couldn't help but feel something, was that a breeze. She turned around and her jaw dropped to see that Shiri was using an elemental ability 'wind.'

Nova looked back confused a she said "Aunt song is Shiri using force on the wind." Song then said "Um no Nova. Sweetie remember how mommy, daddy, and uncle Echo and I have special powers?"

She nodded and Song said "Well it looks like Shiri found her special power." Nova seemed excited a she rushed to congratulate Shiri while Song stared on thinking 'Oh boy what does this mean?'

She told the girls to play in the nursery and as they did Song talked to Ely and Kix. They both looked shocked. Ely said "Elemental powers already?"

Song nodded as Kix asked "Did you see any signs of this." She shook her head no and Ely then said "Okay Song you seem shocked, is something the matter? Where are the girls?"

Song sighed as she said "In the other room playing. I, I didn't want them to overhear. I'm just a bit worried. You know how people can be because of our power. What if, they come after her?"

Kix then said "Don't worry you all haven't had any issue on that lately and Fox and Cody have beefed up security."

Ely then said "Just remember not to restrict her abilities, these are completely natural for her."

Song sighed and said "Thanks I needed that." Kix then said "Does Echo know?"

"I'm waiting till he gets home. Don't want him distracted out there." Ely then said "Good point."

Song sighed as they signed off, they were right. So far things were okay and Cody and Fox have beefed things off since the Slick incident.

She calmed down and then went to the girls' room. She saw them playing tea party. She said "That looks like fun can I join."

"Yes but all guest must wear a flower." Song laughed at the large flower Nova had put on her and Shiri's head.

She grabbed one as well and sat down with them as she hugged Shiri and said "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. Mommy loves you and will always protect you." She kissed the top of her head.

Nova saw this and somewhat understood her aunt was sad but she thought maybe it was a grown up thing so she came up and said "I want a kiss too." Song laughed and kissed the top of her head. Oh what was she going to tell Echo?

When Echo was back home Nova was telling Shiri another story. Good they were distracted. As Echo came in he sensed something was off, he felt it at work but knew that if Song hadn't called him it was for a reason.

He then asked "What's wrong?" She sighed saying "Nothing wrong it's just that…" She explained what happened and Echo sighed saying as he hugged Song "We'll protect her don't worry."

She smiled saying "I know, now go congratulate your daughter and say hi to your niece." Echo laughed as he went to do just that, Nova gave him a big hug as he cuddled Shiri up to him and said "I am so proud of you and I will always protect you."

At this Nova was starting to get curios, what was so big about Shiri having element powers? They all did well she didn't yet, but she had lots of special abilities. She wasn't jealous, but she did worry for her cousin, the way the adults acted. She ask her parents later.

CL

Nova had no idea why her aunt was so nervous. Then she had a thought.

"Shiri! Can you make yourself fly?" Nova's wings fluttered.

Shiri looked at her confused. Nova fluttered around her to show her how it's done. Shiri's eyes widened. Could she? It wasn't far but she did get off the ground. Uncle Echo came in then stopping the little game before it got… higher.

There it was again, that mix of happy and sad. Were these powers good or bad? Nova wanted to know.

That night she fell asleep cuddling Shiri as they use Trooper as a pillow. Opening her eyes she's somewhere else. It was a giant garden.

'Oh! Here!' Nova seemed excited as she flew to a large door.

Opening it she sees… a knight trying to save a fairy princess from wicked guards. She watched the story play out thinking Shiri will like it for tomorrow. She'd have time since uncle Echo is off work and watching them tomorrow.

But her story time was cut short this time. Something felt off. The ground beneath felt hot. The ground? No her hands. They felt hot. She looked down to see a small fire at her feet but when she looked up… the girl popped awake huffing for breath.

'Dream. It was a dream.' Nova sighs with relief.

Nova looked to see she was in bed and Shiri in her crib. She knew the adults moved them but right now she wanted to snuggle.

"Aunty Song? Aunty Song can… can I come in?" Nova sniffles by the bed clinging to her dragon as she wakes Song up.

Song didn't know what happened but Nova was scared. She helped the girl up and placed her between Echo and her. She patted the sniffling girls head, humming until she falls back asleep.

The next morning she seemed better so they decide to leave it alone for now. Song felt bad leaving Echo with the girls alone but she had customs that needed to be confirmed for the next play.

Echo decides to check on the girls. Hoping to hear one of these stories Nova told. Listening as he drinks his morning coffee it sounds familiar. A fairy, ice princess, and two… knights.

"Then the royal adventurers sneak into the evil queen's castle to save the lost knight…" Nova continued her story.

Echo nearly drops his coffee. Wasn't that? But Fives and Bloom wouldn't have told her. Would they? No. They wouldn't.

Both girls are startled by Echo as he nearly toppled over realizing what her story was. Nova stared confused as her uncle asked how this ends. She had to tell him she didn't know. As she said that she looked down at her hands as her wings drooped.

Echo didn't understand until the girl jumped in his arms telling him what happened. About how her hands where hot and a fire started burning everything.

Between the dreams stories and that nightmare… Echo didn't think this could wait until they were supposed to pick her up. He called everyone.

"Nova…" Bloom's eyes shake as Fives snuggles her.

"We'll be there in a bit." Fives looks at his brother worry clear in them.

It didn't take them long to get there. Nova jumped in to her parents' arms. She didn't like how that dream felt. But worst of all is that she felt that fire was still there and was scared to go near Shiri.

"I… I don't want to be bad… I don't…" Nova hicks as they hold her sitting on the couch.

"Oh sweetie. Remember mommy said it's HOW you use them that can be bad. But not you. Never you." Bloom snuggles her.

"B-but aunty a-and uncle… Shiri…" Nova sniffles.

"They're just worried. Some people can be… mean when your different." Fives kiss the top of her head.

"S-so it's n-not b-bad?" Nova calms down a bit.

"No. No it's not." Bloom shakes her head slowly. "And if you're still scared mommy can show you how to control it. Like flying and the force." She nuzzles her close.

"Want to go play with Shiri now?" Fives smiles seeing she's feeling better.

Nova nods still a bit teary eyed as she heads off.

"I'm sorry about the stories." Bloom bows her head a bit. "My people have a mental lock with their child. It warns us when they're in danger. But it only last until they're five. And I thought it was one way." She explains.

"At least they played out like fairytales for her." Fives sighs happy their daughter won't be too traumatized.

"I can call Elyon and see if there's a way to help keep away from… Story Land." Bloom assures them.

MS7

Song was shocked at hearing this. But at least the girls where calm. She apologized to Bloom for scaring Nova she said it wasn't her fault and they decided that today would be a family day.

They all sat around as the saw the girls play, though Fives and Bloom did call Kix and Elyon to tell them what they also found out.

Song decided to make cookies for them, Nova loving them but Shiri upset as she was still too young for any but she was happy with her milk and other food.

A bit more time passes, so far Shiri shows very little signs of her powers. The parents thinking that maybe it had to do with a grow spurt or something. One day when they're all together once more Shiri looks over at the family, her parents dancing to their little music box. She thought it all looked so pretty.

Then she stretched her hand out and the box came floating up to her they all gasped as they saw this and once in her hands something else surprising happened "Petty, mama, dada, petty." Song squealed as she rushed to hugs her and Echo holds them close as he spins them.

Shiri just laughed not sure what the excitement was about but was happy to be dancing between her parents' arms like they sometimes do. Fives and Bloom congratulate her and Nova claps excited as she rushed up to Shiri to try and get her to say her name next.

CL

Deciding on a family day they settle in. But first… a call had to be made. Bloom and Fives fill Kix and Elyon in on what happened.

"Poor thing. That must have scared her." Elyon feels bad for her, little thing is still growing so there's no telling what she'll do.

"Have they? I mean awakened?" Kix questions.

"Not yet." Bloom shakes her head. "More like she's become aware of them." She tries to explain.

"But that dream…" Fives is worried, he can't chase this bad guy away.

"Don't worry. I think that was more of 'what if' in her head. She didn't know if the powers were bad or not and when she sensed them it turned into a nightmare." Elyon gives a slightly reassuring smile.

"What about… Story Land?" Bloom's wings droop.

"Nothing you can do." Elyon shakes her head.

'Thought so.' Both parents give a heavy sigh.

"It doesn't sound much like a problem though. To her they're fairytales and dreams. Leave it alone for now and if the dreams turn nightmare then we'll think of something." Kix assures them.

"Thanks." Both give a smile hanging up.

Time passes and they do come to light. Literally. Though it doesn't scare her as much since she was with her mom when it happened. Shiri also grew in her connection to the force and said her first words.

"Me! Say 'Nova' Shiri! Say Nova!" Nova's wings flutter pointing to herself.

"N-O-V-A." Shiri manages to get out.

Bloom thought Nova's wings might fall off they were fluttering so loudly. All of them thought it was cute as Nova got objects for Shiri to say the name of. Some she got others… well she tried.


	2. Chapter 2

MS7

A bit of time passed and the new litter came. Most of the pups went to the galaxy guard to be trained as rescue and police dogs, while one went to Tup for his birthday and another to Waxer and Boil.

It was a peaceful day and the boys had gone to the park with the girls, Rex included with Fin and Lin. As the girls had all gone to the sky dancer studio for a few things.

Turns out Song was also helping the sky dancers create new dance moves. After they caught her dancing one day alone in the dance studio they couldn't help but ask for a few pointers, she didn't dance on stage, still too shy for that. Even if it had been a few years.

Anyway back at the park Fin and Lin might of wanted another boy to ruff house with but Shiri could be just as entertaining as they made the little one laugh. Shiri was having the best time clapping as she would say "Again." the boys complying.

Rex then said "I'm surprised she can actually get those two too behave." Echo then said "My little girls best power is her adorableness." Fives jabbed at him for that but none of them noticed something.

Nova was glaring at the boys hogging Shiri all to themselves. She was her big cousin, she was supposed to make her laugh like that. She had waited patiently playing with her toys till the boys left so she could have her cousin to herself, but they just wouldn't go away.

At that Nova had had enough and stomped over grabbed Shiri and said "She's my cousin and it's my turn to play with her." At this Echo rushed in and grabbed Shiri while Fives grabbed Nova to have a talk with her.

CL

"Nova that's not safe for Shiri." Fives sits her down.

"But I want to play too." Nova's wings buzz.

"If you want to play then why don't you four play together?" Fives sighs trying to explain it to her.

"Okay." Nova mutters with puffed cheeks as she turns to leave.

"We aren't done little lady." Fives turns her back to him. "Five minutes on the bench and you have to apologize when you go back." He points to the bench just in front of them.

Wings drooped she sits. Having to watch once more as they played with her.

"Sorry…" Nova looks down kicking a rock lightly.

"We'll forgive you. If you beat us in a race." The twins smirk.

"And Double Trouble comes out." Rex sighs.

Nova seems revved up for this. Before their dads can stop them, off they go. Shiri watched as they flow up then quickly back down. And then around a tree.

"I win." Nova snuggles Shiri as her victory.

"N-no…" Lin starts as they land.

"W-way…" Fin finishes as they drop.

"Why is it they seem to have Anakin's need for trouble?" Rex sighs leaning back.

"Maybe they're really his." Fives jokes.

"Hey now, you weren't the only one with Anakin issues." Rex jabs back.

Though it was true. Rex had issues with how close Elyon and Anakin were too. And they ACTUALLY grew up together. Both escaped the life of a slave and were trained side by side. Rex felt very intimidated even before he knew they're story. Fives felt a bit bad for his jab, he knew that stung.

"You don't like uncle Ani?" Nova's wings droop as she had come over for juice.

All of them jump a bit. They hadn't heard her at all. It wasn't easy to sneak up on them most of the time.

"No sweetie. We just… didn't like him around mommy or aunty Elyon." Fives explains.

"Because uncle Ani acts funny around ladies?" Nova stares curious.

"That's right." Rex nods. "Now why not take these and go play?" He hands her two juice boxes and a cookie.

"Kay." Nova smiles running back to Shiri, whom seemed to be comforting the twins on their lose.

With the girls.

"Thanks for all the hard work." A few dancers head off.

"And now to shower then head for the park." Bloom's wings flutter, she couldn't wait to snuggle Nova.

MS7

Song had told them "No problem see you all next time." As they cleaned up and then headed out Song started to think.

Dancing with the sky dancers would be fun. 'I know I can't fly but it would be fun to be on stage, but I have bad stage fright at times. And I can't handle certain movements, plus having the design and research job is more then enough.'

Bloom seemed to pick up on that, she was thinking hard and asked what was wrong.

Song sighed as she said "Well I was just think how much fun you all have dancing. Now I love my job, both designing and my research. It's pretty busy, but sometimes I tend to wonder what it would be like to actually get to dance with you all. I know I can't fly but my powers might give me something to work with. I guess in a way I still feel like the odd one out in the sky dancer group."

CL

"You don't have to fly." Bloom laughs. "Everyone said how much fun they have with you and would like to try just dancing. If we ask I think Terry wouldn't mind changing the next show to a ground performance." She smiles at her.

It doesn't take them long to track him down and tell him the idea. Song seemed nervous about asking.

"The shows not for another three months, so yeah I think we can do that." Terry smiles as he rustles his light green hair with a towel. "It'll also be a nice change of pace and help us all keep up our dance skills." He winks with a sparkle in his violet eyes.

"Thanks so much." Bloom's wings flutter.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how long I've waited to put Song on stage?" Terry has a wide smile. "I'll be working you hard starting Monday so enjoy your weekend." He walks off with a wave.

With that they head off to their family. Their excited for Song. Though Echo's not a fan of Terry, but then neither is Fives since he plays a lot of the male leads alongside his leading lady.

"Aunty/Mommy's going to be on stage?" Shiri and Nova's eyes gleam with delight.

MS7

Song was excited but did tell Echo "Don't be jealous, your still my heart my knight and my dance partner in life." She gave him a kiss making the boys and Nova go "Ew." They all laughed at that.

The girls were told about what happened and couldn't help but laugh and Song said "I thought this might happen. But they're both fine right." She looked down at Shiri who was drinking her milk while the others played.

Echo said "I grabbed her just in time and Fives talked to her." Song sighed "I guess we have to teach the girls about not becoming possessive of each other."

After burping Shiri Song said "Do you want your dragon." Shiri squealed as she was given a plushed night fury with amber eyes and said "Dwifter."

Everyone had been shocked when Shiri named her plushy after the flying reptile that had helped save Echo all that time. They never even told her the story, but thought it might have something to do with the bond.

It might of bean possible that Shiri may have some sort of connection to her parents in some way if Nova had one with here's, so far nothing serous had happened.

Rex then said "So what have you two thought about for the kids first birthday?" Echo and Song smiled as Echo said "Song convinced me to do a fairytale party."

"She's our princess warrior, she loves those stories and even more so when Nova tells them. It will be perfect. We have an idea for decorations and cake. My family is coming, along with Cody and his wife..."

Fives commenting about still not believing it while Bloom hit his arm slightly. Echo then said "Tup, Jesse, Kix, a few other brothers and of course the bad batch even decided to come along."

They all seemed shocked as Rex said "You've gotten close to that group."

Song then said "Well after what they did to help us and they still call us about some new things they discover since we had to stop research work since I found out I was pregnant with Shiri."

Five's seemed a bit miffed and a little jealous when Bloom mad a comment about where Nova got that part of her attitude from. He became indignant as everyone laughed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

CL

Time passed by and the girls worked on the show while planning Shiri's birthday. Terry even let the girls watch practice once.

'Wow.' Both girls stare starry eyed at the movements.

Nova had never seen her mom dance. Well outside the kitchen with her dad. It was like her mom was sparkling.

"Alright! Let's take a small water break!" Terry calls out.

"Thank goodness. That's a work out." Some of the new comers drop.

This was normal. Terry made sure that everyone was ready but never pushed too hard. He watches to see where everyone's stamina is.

"And a juice box for the little lady." Terry smiles handing one down.

Nova looks over at her mom to make sure it's okay. As she nods Nova takes it remembering to say thanks, though a bit shyly.

"Thanks for this. Baby sitters are a bit hard to find when your kids can… well do what ours can." Bloom sips a water.

"Actually I have a few left over from when I met my girl's son. I wanted him to be comfortable while we played so…" Terry flushes rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you are dating the seamstress." Bloom smiles knowingly.

"How did you…? I guess I'm not that great at hiding it. Huh?" Terry flushes again.

"Did it go well?" Bloom stares with curiosity.

"Next stop parents." Terry gives a 'V' for victory sign.

Bloom and Song congratulate him. While they're not looking Nova walks over to the large mirrors trying to copy the moves she saw.

While trying them she falls over on her butt. Bloom heads over to see if she's okay.

"Too hard." Nova pouts with puffed cheeks.

"Oh come on you were doing fine." Bloom pats her back.

Nova pouts. She wanted to do it too, but she also didn't want to fall over again.

MS7

Song was exhausted from the dancing. She was never the most athletic, but this would help her get in shape, hopefully. She came up to Shiri and said "Did you like it baby?"

Shiri smiled and said "Pwetty dancing." Terry said "I'm glad you approve. Though I won't be surprised if both these girls become just as talented as you ladies."

They laughed as Song said "Let's see how they do. I can't believe we're actually going to be dancing swan lake, it's one of my favorite tales." Terry said "I'm glad to hear that. By the way your husband isn't going to come with his rifle, is he?"

Song laughed a she smacked his arm saying "No, that's Fives thing. Echo's more controlled then that and I've talked to him." "Good I was worried." They all laughed at that and then got back to work.

Some time passed and Shiri shared her first steps, running right up to Nova and yelling "Mine!" The parents laughed and Fives jabbed about 'this again.'

Echo shook his head as he said "At least they love each other. That means we can trust them to look out for one another." They all smiled at that thinking it was a wonderful thing.

Not long after it was Shiri's birthday. Her cake was made to look like a castle with flowers and vines going up.

The adults came in regular cloths, some wearing funny shirts from a Disney like store that said 'I'm a princess' or 'knight in shining armor.'

Song wore a shirt that said 'Ice princess.' While Bloom's said 'Fairy princess.'

Song made Echo were a shirt that said 'My knight in shining armor.' Five's couldn't jab back as Bloom made him wear the same shirt. Both girls giggled.

Fin and Lin wore knight outfits while the dogs got stuck as dragons, the girls adored the outfits.

Shiri was dressed as a princess that looked similar to both Elsa and Cinderella. A special outfit Song had designed for her.

There where games and stuff. The Bad batch had been invited but decline saying they feel a bit uncomfortable with all the kids. The couple understood as they really weren't the most social of the brothers.

All the other brothers seemed to be having a good time even with the castle bouncy house, and giant flower decorations. Cody was the only one nervous because he could see the pleading look in his wife's eyes, she wanted a kid and soon. Many of the brothers where jabbing at him for it.

Soon it was time for cake and the boys looked excited but not before Song said "First I want to thank everyone for coming. You've all bean great supporters for the family and to our little one."

Echo nodded as he said "We can tell how much you all love our little girl but there's a special group here that we want to talk to about something very important."

They all looked confused at that as Song and Echo asked Bloom, Fives, and Nova to come up. As they did Song said "On earth there's a tradition to make someone you trust the secondary guardian to your child, for well, just in case."

She didn't want to say anything sad at the party especially with the little ones. Echo then said "It's a big honor where Song comes from and I think it's an important one as well because we know we wouldn't trust anyone with our little heart song but you three."

The three looked chocked but before they could say more Song said "We really hope you'll accept. Because you are already like second parents to Shiri and Nova like an older sister. That's why we want to asked you to be her Godparents."

CL

The day of Shiri's birthday comes quicker than they thought. Fives wasn't happy with his shirt but dealt with it since he wouldn't be the only one.

Nova came out in a little Alice in Wonderland dress. Fives felt a small shiver remembering the red queen but she was just so happy in it he couldn't say anything. Nova didn't know why her dad didn't like the story while it was her favorite. She loved the wacky people and funny cat.

"On guard!" Fin had a balloon sward.

"Take that." Lin attacked with his own.

Bloom felt a bit bad for Cody as she saw how Jasmine looked at him. It's not that he didn't want one. He was just awkward and always had been. The brothers didn't help much with their jabs.

When it was time for cake, they didn't see the birthday speech going that way.

"Of course we will." Bloom wipes a few tears away.

"Come on like we'd say no… in front of everyone." Fives jokes.

Everyone laughs but Bloom gives him a small hit.

"Does that mean Shiri comes home with us?" Nova got very excited,

"No sweetie." Bloom shakes her head.

Nova puffs her cheeks as she crosses her arms. They give her a snuggle then cut the cake.

A short while after the birthday it's time for the performance. The girls wanted to go but it would be far past their bed time, so Uncle Cody is made baby sitter. To this day he claims to have been tricked.

"So if you need us call this number. Just open the door and the dogs will go out on their own. And the girls should be in bed by seven." Fives instructs.

"Right." Cody tries to hide his panic.

"Girls try to behave for Uncle Cody okay?" Fives hugs them.

"Bye-bye." They wave their parents off.

'I can do this right?' Cody tries to keep calm.

"Uncle Cody… the pots all bubbly." Nova points it out.

Cody stops it from boiling over. But the food is a goner.

"How about pizza?" Cody looks down at the clearly hungry eyes.

On the drive.

"How long do you think he'll last before he calls for help?" Fives looks over at Echo with a small snicker.

MS7

Echo replied "Have a little more faith in him. He dealt with us and Hevy didn't he? Plus, with Jasmine asking for a baby it's best he gets the experience."

The girls where in the back getting ready. Song was nervous. She knew they were letting her be as creative as she wanted on the stage to help her feel calm sense they knew how fallowing a pattern made her uncomfortable.

Still she had not danced in front of a crowed yet, at least she wasn't playing as the main lead alone. Terry had come up with this brilliant plan to have two Odets in the show. So she would have Bloom there to keep her from panicking.

The curtains came up and soon they started the show. Song had her eyes closed as she tried to feel in the music. She got into it and remembered the work she had done while putting in her own style.

Bloom was doing beautifully. Soon Song was able to open her eyes and spotted Echo in the crowed who held his necklace and mouthed 'I love you.' She held her necklace as well as she dance and mouthed back 'I love you too.'

As the story went on the girls were each given a male partner. Terry had gone to be Song's to help her feel more relaxed for the show, this didn't stop the boys from fuming at watching their wives dance with other men.

Echo asked Fives "How do you stand this all the time?"

Back at the ranch the girls where still a little hyped from cake, especial Shiri since she had smacked her hands and spread the whole thing on her own face. Song was just glad she decided to replace candies in the piñata with other fun snacks that didn't hold as much sugar.

Sadly, for Cody, "Girls please calm down." The girls were giggling and laughing as they made their dragons dance around their uncle Cody. He looked at the dogs and said "Can't you do anything?" The dogs only barked with laughter at the poor man.

Cody could only growl at them when suddenly he had an idea. "Ah girls movie time!" Nova cheered as Shiri clapped their dragons dropping to the floor as they went to settle on the couch. Cody sighed as he went to go get the movie that was placed for the girls to watch before bedtime.

Cody read the title 'Finding Nemo.' Seriously earth movies where strange. He just popped it in and as the girls settled down the story went on he suddenly felt two little bodies snuggle up to him. He looked down to see the girls asleep and thought 'I guess having a little one wouldn't be so bad.'

Cody decided to just finish the movie before he set the girls to bed, the movie actually was better than he expected but he ended up dozing off too.

Sadly, none of them knew that a certain ship was heading to Mandalor, one with a certain clone they feared would come back.

CL

"I only come to opening and closing night so that helps. Also after the show I bring her a bloom pulling her into a kiss then we go to dinner." Fives explains.

The show is in the final half when they take a short intermission. Everyone claps as the curtain closes.

"Alright hydrate, ice, and if you have any sprain see the medical droid. We have fifteen minutes use them well." Terry instructs.

"Right." They all nod.

After that it's back on for the final piece. As everyone cheers they bow while the curtains close. Fives leads Echo back stage to the dressing rooms.

Seeing Bloom in her new dress Fives walks over with loving eyes, bloom in hand. Placing the flower in Bloom's hair he pulls her into a kiss.

(Dress is a single strap pedal style/ the main color is deep blue while the bottom is dipped pink/ gloves and shoes are ice blue)

"You were amazing." Fives smiles at her lovingly.

"Thanks." Bloom taps her forehead against his.

"Ready to go?" Fives motions for them to leave.

"Sadly they can't yet." Terry stands in the door way. "Opening night usually doesn't have so many reporters but when they heard we were doing it Bella style and Song was dancing…" He rubs the back of his neck.

"I guess we should go then." Bloom's wings droop thinking they aren't going to make it to dinner.

"Don't worry the director was able to convince them to only ask each of ten questions then we're free to go." Terry explains.

"Oh that's good." Bloom sighs with relief.

"Thanks." Fives gives a small head bow.

The girls leave with Terry to the vultures. While they do that the guys get the car for a quick getaway.

After the interviews they head off for dinner. Ready for some peace with their husbands then sneaking a kiss to the girls before crawling into their own beds.

'What's this feeling?' Bloom rubs her arms.

"Cold?" Fives drapes his jacket over her shoulders as they wait to be seated.

"I don't know. I just… have an odd feeling." Bloom pulls it close. "I think I'll give Cody a call." She heads out with the communicator.

Meanwhile back on the farm.

The dogs sleep on the living room floor as the movies credits roll. Slick pears in with a spy drown.

'They had girls?' Slick snickers. 'Oh well, it'll make it easier to get him.' Slick grins evilly.

As the hollo phone rings Cody wakes up. Careful not to wake the girls he heads into the kitchen.

"Checking in on me?" Cody laughs.

"No. I just…" Bloom shakes her head with a slightly sad smile. "How are the girls?" She looks at him clearly worried about something.

"Fine. We passed out while watching a movie. I just have to move them to bed." Cody assures.

"We huh?" Bloom laughs catching that.

"Well… I…" Cody flushes. "Okay, having tikes of my own doesn't sound so bad if they're anything like them." He rubs the back of his head glancing into the living room.

"Well we'll be back in a bit." Bloom hangs up.

"Everything okay?" Fives hugs her from behind.

"Fine. Just me being anxious I guess." Bloom smiles hugging his arms in front of her.

MS7

Echo thought about what his brother said, so during the break he went to grab some white roses, it was too late to find forget me nots.

When Echo saw Song in her dress. (It's similar to Bloom's but white with icy blue dipped at the bottom. And the gloves and shoes are silver)

He had to steady himself as he came up and said "You were wonderful." "Oh Echo thanks. So it went well."

"I said you were wonderful." He hugged her close and kissed her. It was good to have her in 'his' arms. Song knew Echo was jealous, but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it a little.

When they were ready to go Terry told them the news "What but I was just… Why do they want to see me?" She had been called only a few times to talk about cloths but very little questions where given nothing like this.

Echo held her as he said "Like I said because you were wonderful. Don't worry we'll be ready with the getaway car." Song laughed, feeling better as the boys left and then they headed off to face the paparazzi.

As they were heading off to dinner Song was cuddled up to Echo then she felt something, she thought it was just nerves then they heard Bloom explain about Cody and the girls and had to laugh.

Echo saying "Guess Jasmine might just get her wish after all." Song said "With two little sweethearts like that how can he not fall in love."

They all toasted to that and a successful opening night. Fives asked about their research work and Song said "We won't be going back to that for a long while, with Shiri and what happened when I was pregnant it's a bit too dangerous. Then with the dancing it's a bit much, we might do some locals stuff but that's about it. Though maybe when the girls are older we could take them to earth. It be a great family trip and we could do a little research on species that the council doesn't have on yet." They all seemed excited about that and began to talk about the possible trips.

Back at the ranch Slick learned from his mistake last time and got his spider droid to trank the dogs before he went in. What he wasn't expecting was for two little girls to wake up at an odd feeling.

Nova said "Shiri did you feel that?" Shiri wasn't sure what she meant but she said "Bad man." Nova sprang at that shouting, "Uncle Cody!"

Cody came in to ask what was wrong when the door burst open and Slick came in saying "Hello Codes. Bean a long time." Cody grabbed his blaster and said "Girls get somewhere safe dogs..." but he saw the dogs were out cold "What did you do?"

"Just tranked the mutts don't worry." Slick then got his own blaster out and the girls rushed off to the nursery, Nova taking the phone with her to call their parents. Song was the one to Pick up saying "Nova you should be asleep..."

"Aunty Song there's a bad man that looks like our uncles in the house. He's fighting uncle Cody and he made the dogs go sleepy." At that Echo didn't waste any time using his powers to get them there as fast as possible.

There girls were in danger and Slick was gonna pay. That was if Song didn't ice him first, she could already feel herself going into her ice outfit and not the dress.


	4. Chapter 4

CL

While eating dinner Bloom can't shake the feeling somethings wrong. Then they get that call from Nova.

The guys wanted a turn to pound him. But they might not get the chance with two angry powered mommies.

On the farm.

Cody fights against Slick. But he takes a blaster ray to the leg he falls to the ground in pain.

Nova and Shiri cling to each other hiding in the closet. Seeing Slicks shadow Shiri whimpers.

"There you are." Slick flings the doors open and grabs Nova.

"Bad man go away!" Nova yells making a small flame that hits him in the face.

Yelling in pain he drops Nova to the ground, her landing on her wing. Slick points his blaster at the grounded girl with a burn on his face.

"Leave them alone." Cody fires a warning shot.

"Next time then." Slick clicks his tongue then throws a smoke bomb.

"Y-you girls okay." Cody huffs holding his side.

Both nod while Nova holds her hurt wing. Cody smiles then falls to the ground.

Their parents arrive to see the mess and crying girls as they shake a downed Cody. Echo rushes him to the hospital while the girls check the girls and Fives makes sure Slick is gone.

"Cody, are you okay?" Jasmine flies into the hospital room worried.

"I'm just a bit scratched up." Cody flinches as Elyon wraps his chest.

"Three cracked ribs and uncountable blaster burns are not scratches." Elyon tightens the bands.

Cody flinches from that. Jasmine stares at him worried. How could this happen? Then a nurse walks in with the two girls. They look at her to get permission to go over.

"Uncle Cody!" Nova flies her and Shiri up to the bed. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" They hug him.

"I'm alright. How about you two?" Cody flinches as he pats their heads.

"Mommy healed my wing then went to talk with daddy and uncle and aunty." Nova moves her now better wing.

"Scawy mama and papa." Shiri remembers the looks on her parents' faces.

With the parents.

"We'll track him down. For now the two of you-" Fox begins.

"No." Fives cuts him off. "This time I'm joining the hunt. He's not getting away with threating my family again." He grips a fist trying to control his powers.

Echo agreed. It was one thing to go after them, but their daughters… NO WHERE in the galaxy will be safe for him now. The dogs also agreed. Their princesses were threatened, he wasn't getting away.

"I'm staying too." Bloom's wings buzz with anger.

"No, you and Song should stay with the girls." Fives shakes his head.

"Why can't I?!" Bloom stares angry.

"Because Nova needs her mother not General Angels Touch." Fives explains.

"And you're not thinking like a trooper?" Bloom barks.

"I'm a cop and her dad. I have every right to ask to be on the man hunt. But you… you gave up being a Beaton." Fives walks over rubbing her arms to calm her down. "And Nova's going to need your snuggles at night." He brushes his hand across her cheek.

"Fives I'm sorry. I just…" Bloom wraps her arms around him shaking.

"I know. I know." Fives holds her close.

They decide to bring the girls to Solas. Creg had been asking for them to visit and it was time for the spring New Dawn festival so the girls would have a lot to distract them.

But the guys didn't want them unprotected so Cody calls the Bad Batch who quickly agrees to protect them. They would also have Trooper with them. He wasn't planning on leaving the girls for a minute.

"They'll meet you at the farm a few hours after you land." Fives stands at the cruiser terminal.

"Daddy come too." Nova hugs his leg.

"Daddy has to make sure the bad man doesn't come back. But after that we'll both come." Fives promises patting her back.

"R-really?" Nova sniffles.

"Really." Fives picks her up and gives her a long hug.

Placing her down Nova runs over to her uncle to say good bye. Bloom stands in front of him for a moment. This would be the first time they've been apart in a while. Before he could say something she pulls on his tie to bring him down for a kiss.

"This is an order, come back to us in one piece soldier." Tears drip from Bloom's cheeks.

"Roger." Fives wipes her tears then pulls her in for another kiss.

MS7

When Song got the call she felt her stomach drop. When they got there Song was ready to turn Slick into a living ice sculpture, but was in shock to see Cody on the floor and the girls crying, trying to wake him up.

Song rushed to Shiri to check on her asking "Baby are you okay?" Poor thing just cried as they comforted the girls.

Song was not happy about not going after Slick "He went after my baby." Her hands where freezing up and Echo grabbed her and said "I know I know but Fives and I will get him this time he won't get away."

"I want to come..." "No please Song stay, if something happens... "Something better not happen Echo you come back no matter what you hear me." Echo sighed but nodded in reply.

At the terminal the two were nervous, they never liked separating and they had never been apart like this since well, Tambor. Shiri could sense how sad everyone was and said "Dada?"

Echo held his little girl in a hug and said "I'll come back and he'll never come near you again." Shiri snuggled up to him nodding and understanding completely as Song got into the hug and said "You better come back you hear me." He kisses her and said "Just let them try to stop me."

As they waved goodbye Shiri began to cry as she felt the sadness and seeing her father leaving. Echo felt his heart breaking at that and had to remember he was doing this for her. Fives gave him a one arm hug knowing how he felt.

Bloom doing the same for Song as they headed off to their own travel.

Song tried to calm Shiri down on the travel but nothing she did worked. She had never been away from her father this way and it was upsetting her.

She knew she was being watched but she sang to get her to calm down "Remember me. Though I have to say goodbye. Remember me. Don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. Remember me. Though I have to travel far. Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar."

People were staring some confused, others annoyed, and other where even crying. Anyone who looked like they were going to talk back to Song, Bloom shut down with a glare.

"Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again remember me."

It seemed even Nova fell into the songs tune and fell asleep. At this Song couldn't help but cry Bloom comforting her.

With the boys Echo couldn't help but grab his crystal as he felt Songs reaching to him with that song. He get back to them one way or another Slick would not hurt his family again. Fives seemed to notice his brother's mood and became slightly worried but understood.

CL

"They'll be fine. Our boys are strong." Bloom holds Song close letting her let it out.

With the guys.

"Come on, we'll check the hospitals. The burn Nova gave him was bad from what Cody said." Fives pats his back, hoping this will help both of them cool down.

The girls make it to Solas with no issues. A few cranky passengers but they could deal with that. They were met by Waxer and Boil.

The two had had enough of soldier life and moved out here to help on the farm. Bloom was grateful since Creg was getting on in years but knew leaving the farm would break him.

"Uncles Waxer and Boil!" Nova fly hugs them.

"Look at you. Gotten so big." Boil tickles her stomach.

"How are you doing little one?" Waxer looks over at Shiri.

But Shiri wasn't feeling up to being sociable. She wanted her mom and no one else.

"It was… a long trip." Bloom's wings droop.

"Come on the cars this way." Boil points the way.

When they arrive Nova and Trooper jump out of the car to run around. Trooper wanted to play with Pippy, his little sister. Pip is gray like him but has their mom's pale yellow eyes.

"Welcome." Creg greats them at the door.

"Seanair." Bloom gives a sad smile.

"Waxer. Boil. Why don't you and the girls go inside for some lunch? I'm sure Song could also use a rest." Creg motions inside.

"Sure." They nod.

"We can go to the barn." Creg motions for Bloom to follow him.

Bloom went with him. As soon as she was sure Nova wouldn't see her she broke down. It's not that she couldn't with Song, but Shiri wasn't going to let go anytime soon and she needed to let this out.

She clung to her grandpa like she wanted to as a child and just cried until she couldn't anymore as he patted her head.

"Here you go Nova." Waxer places down some spaghetti.

Nova just stared at it. Her wings drooped as she pushed it away.

"What's wrong?" Waxer seemed confused; Fives had told them she loved it.

"Not daddies. I want daddies." Nova sniffles.

"What would you like then?" Waxer rustles her hair with a smile.

Nova just shook her head. She was trying to be strong but couldn't.

Bloom came in and the girl flew into her arms balling. Bloom held her rubbing her back. All of this was a lot for them.

The guys tried seeing if the girls wanted to play. But after that even Nova was done. She wanted her mom and wasn't letting go.

The girls did finally let go when they went down for bed. But traded their mom's for each other and Trooper as their pillow.

"Thanks for trying guys." Bloom sighs as she sips some tea.

"The poor girls." Boil looks up the stairs. "You two also, this just… it doesn't feel right after everything." He has a small fist his trooper half boiling over this.

"Especially Nova." Waxer finishes the dishes. "She tried so hard not to cry. It's like she was trying to smile so everyone else would." He sighs remembering her fighting it.

"Well she is her mother's daughter after all." Creg sighs glancing over at Bloom.

She felt that hit. Bloom's always tried to explain it's okay for her to say or show what she's feeling. But Nova's still always trying to prove she's brave.

"When are the Bad Batch getting here?" Bloom tries to shift the subject.

"Some time tonight. We offered to pick them up but they said they could find it on their own." Boil keeps a sharp eye outside.

MS7

Shiri wouldn't let go of Song and Song decided not to complain, she was just glad her baby was safe now. If only she could just keep making sure Echo was too, but she didn't want to strain the bond and distract him.

Waxer and Boil tried to play with her but she shout and use her wind powers at them. Song had to tell her no but Shiri just balled, she wouldn't eat her spaghetti either and would call out "Dada!" Several times.

When the girls did go down for bed Song just wanted to flop on her bed but there were other things she had to do.

As she sat she said "Sorry I couldn't be of much help Bloom but Shiri just wouldn't let go and I understand. I miss him too and I know you and Nova miss Fives. Though I can just imagine the bad batch around our little bundles." Song had to snort laugh at the idea. Bloom seemed to smile at that.

When the bad batch did come Song hugged each of them and said "Thanks for coming." Hunter then said "After what that traitor did, our pleasure." Wrecker then said "Yeah if he shows himself we'll smash em! Ahaha!"

Song shushed him as she said "The girls finally went down. That was hard enough to do with how their feeling." Tech then said "It would only be natural due to their stress levels and current separation anxiety."

Song said "You have no idea. Okay Creg will tell you where to bunk and tomorrow you'll meet the little ones. You can finally say hi to Shiri without just being on holovid." All the bad batch members seemed to stiffen at this, never being near children before.

Waxer and Boil laughed at that as Waxer said "Don't worry we'll teach you how to handle them." Crosshair looked over and said "Ah right the babysitters of the 212th." The two blushed at that and grumbled about that never going away.

The girls had to laugh at that and after everyone was settled in they headed to bed. Though Song new those troopers would be taking turns that night, it made her feel somewhat safe but also feel like she was back on that trial planet.

With the boys, well Fives was livid, not one hospital had Slick. Echo then said "He must of had a medical droid in hand or he's working with someone to help him out."

Fives gripped his hand, an accomplice with Slick, that was a scary thought. Echo began to think and said "I'm gonna call Rex, see if he hasn't seen anything. If he went after Cody he might go after him." Fives nodded knowing it was Rex and Cody Slick hated the most.

As Echo called Rex said "Hey I heard what happened. If you two want I can come out and help." Echo smiled but said "Thanks captain but it's best you stay home to protect your family. Cody and Jasmine are under watch and Fives and I are just trying to figure out where he might be. You just keep Ely and the boy safe."

Rex nodded as he said "Will do, if he come's here he won't be walking out. Stay safe troopers." "Sir yes sir." They saluted and went to find somewhere else to look, that when Echo had an idea  
"Fives remember 79's."

Fives was confused by that till Echo said "Clones could easily hide there, doesn't mandalor have its own clone bar that it opened a few years ago."

Fives realized Echo was right, a few years ago after the war mandalor had allot of clones come to live and one person thought they open up a bar just for them. They never went since they knew the girls would have their heads, but it was the perfect place for Slick to hide. At that they headed off the dogs ready for action as well, no one messed with their family.

Unknown to them that Slick was waiting for them at the clone bar. He was expecting it with a special little device, that a certain mad scientist gave him. He thought 'That's right come get me _brothers._ I'll be here waiting for you to come and when you do…'

He looked at the little device in his hands and thought 'Tambor will give me big bucks for your hides.' He didn't really care what the mad scientist wanted with those two but if it meant getting back at them and his other so called 'brothers' he was fine with that.

CL

Fives and Echo run to the bar. They actually found themselves pausing in front of the doors. They hadn't been to a clone bar in so long, it was nostalgic and a bit nerve wrecking.

Opening the doors there are a few waitresses and tons of brothers. All are either drunk, flirting, or both.

'Why did we like it here?' They both thought as they walk in.

"What can I get you boys?" A very skimpily dressed Twi'lek bar tender flirts with them.

"We're not here for that." Fives shakes his head then slaps down an old photo of Slick. "See him? He'd have a tattoo over here. Possibly even burns on the left side of his face.

Slick moved his cloak up some. Nova had gotten him good.

"Hey he's the one over there." A pink Twi'lek waitress points to the back.

"Got you now Slick!" Fives growls as the ground trembles slightly.

Everyone turns. They knew the story and were suddenly ready to grab him. Slick rolls the device on the ground. Echo races it out only to get a shock to the system half way out the bar and when it touches the ground it shocks everyone at the front of the bar.

"Now to collect my prize." Slick reaches down for them.

The dogs, which had been outside, attack him. Slick tries to shake them but has a difficult time. As he hears the sirens he finally shakes the mutts and runs out.

"W-what happened? Slick…" Fives sits up in a hospital bed.

"Got away, but you two need to stay here for a few more hours." Kix lays him back down as Jesse deals with Echo.

"He's got new toys?" Fives glances over at him.

"Yes." Kix nods. "But it looks like he does still follow some rules. He didn't bring his blaster with him to the bar. The other brothers confirmed it." He informs him.

"Don't tell Bloom or Song. They'll try to rush here." Fives pleads.

"I'll keep quiet for now. But with your bond they know something happened last night." Kix sighs walking off to treat one of the others.

Meanwhile on the farm.

The girls wake up to the smell of pancakes. Not just any pancakes Bloom's Bipple berry ones with cinnamon.

Nova races out of the room ready to dive in. But freezes as she sees the new men. They looked like her dad but at the same time they didn't. Confused and a bit scared she hides behind the pillar between the kitchen and living room. As Shiri catches up she walks in with Trooper. He wanted his breakfast after being a good guard all night and Shiri knew them, sorta.

"Hi honey. Want some pancakes?" Bloom motions to the table.

Nova shakes her head as her wings droop. She didn't know these men and right now that scared her.

"Maybe we should have done this one at a time." Hunter sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

Bloom walks over to her and kneels down. "What's wrong sweetie?" She looks down at her nervous daughter.

"They… don't look like daddy." Nova glances over at them.

"Really?" Bloom looks over curiously. "I think he has daddy's eyes. And that one defiantly eats like him." She points to a few.

Nova takes another look. They did kinda look like him. And Shiri didn't seem to mind them. Trooper was even eating out of one of their hands.

"C-can I sit next to Shiri?" Nova tugs at her mom's skirt.

"Of course." Bloom smiles at her as they head for the table.

Nova sat between Shiri and a man wearing glasses. He smiled a bit awkwardly at her. But Nova was still uncomfortable so she stared at the table waiting for her pancakes as Song introduced everyone.

MS7

Song smiled at Shiri but felt bad for Nova. She introduced them and then said to her daughter "Shiri this is the bad batch. Remember? They call us sometimes."

She looked over the men and nodded with a smile. Then she pointed to Hunter and said "Saved daddy." They all jumped at that, Song and Echo never told them about that they said they helped them but never the story.

Song sat down and said "Must be part of the bond. Bloom since you helped in that do you think some beoton like abilities passed on to Echo, Shiri, and I."

Bloom says it was a possibility and Song sighed saying "That's the best idea we have or she was a lot more sensitive during the whole event then we thought, she called her stuffed dragon Drifter."

That made their eyes widen. Creg seemed to laugh as he said "Well your bond and Blooms bond, like with your husband, are similar but different so it be understandable. But also that little girl of yours seems to always be hiding something. I think she's got some real smarts in that head of hers."

As they all turned to look at her they could see the twinkle of intelligence in her eyes as Song said "Great a baby genius. Echo's gonna love this." The clones seemed to chuckle at that. they couldn't wait to see the shock on their brother's face.

Tech though seemed fascinated by this and as they ate kept asking Shiri questions which she either answered perfectly or seemed lost on. The others laughed at this but after they finished breakfast Shiri looked around and then shouted "Dada!"

Song scooped her up and said "Oh baby daddy will be back he just had to go catch the bad man." that didn't seem to make her happy. And Nova well, she was starting to tear up as well.

At this Song had enough and said "That's it I won't have you girls upset anymore. Let's go outside I have a surprise for you both." Shiri still cried but Nova seemed shocked and curios.

As they came out Song got Bloom to hold Shiri and then activated her powers. They all gasped as she soon had her dress on and then she began to create a slide, a skate ring, a little ice castle, and even some wonderland like structures and flowers.

Shiri looked an amazed seeing her mother used her abilities in such a way, even making a dress, and at a rate she had never seen her use them before. As she finished Nova was shocked as she called "It's Story land!" And rushed in to play as Shiri begged to be put down and rushed off after her cousin. Song even made them little tiaras and wands, so they could play.

Song's smiled at seeing the girls be happy and deactivated her dress and was in her normal cloths now. She sighed as he felt a little woozy sitting on the ground. Bloom rushed up to ask if she was okay but she said "I'm fine I think it's just the distance from Echo."

The bade batch was in shock, they had never really seen Song use her powers before. Now they didn't know who was going to need more protecting the girls or Slick.

CL

'Is it possible? Well after that it might.' Bloom reflects on the bond that binds them all and the mind melding.

"Later on the New Dawn festival will begin also. Maybe the girls would like to go." Creg smiles over at them.

"New Dawn?" Nova seemed to recognize it.

"Pwincess kiss!" Shiri claps.

"W-what was that?" Bloom feels her face grow hotter.

"From Story Land." Nova's wings flutter. "The fairy princess told the white knight 'I love you' at one. The two moons were really pretty with the fireflies when the- mommy? Why is your face red?" She tilts her head confused.

"N-nothing." Bloom tries to hide her shame behind by covering her face with her hands.

"So that's how the 'fairy' and 'knight' got together." Creg chuckles.

"No more. Please no more." Bloom feels her face grow even hotter.

Nova was confused but decided it wasn't important. She then goes back to her game pretending to be one of the fairies from the Earth story books.

Hearing the hollo phone Creg goes in. "Song. Bloom. A call for you." Creg calls them in.

Bloom looks over at Nova. She was distracted enough she could leave for a few minutes. Seeing who it is she felt tears well up as Creg headed back out to give the couples privacy. They explain what happened so they wouldn't worry and assure them they're fine.

"How are the girls?" Fives looks worried and sad.

"Missing their daddies." Bloom sighs with drooped wings.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I was there." Fives grips a small fist.

"You will be. When you come back in one piece. Which means no more rushing in alone." Bloom lectures. "And don't you dare make a joke about having Moon and Echo Trooper." She stares him down.

'Trooper… I'm in the dog house.' Fives flinches with a nervous smile.

"Anyway can we talk to the girls?" Fives settles himself.

"I don't know. We just got them playing." Bloom stares down at the table. "What do you think Song? They might feel better knowing their dads are okay. But it could also set them off again." She looks over at her.

MS7

Song was livid with Echo as she told him "I told you to come back in one piece not shocked." Echo looked like a kicked puppy but Song couldn't get far in her tirade as Bloom asked her about the girls talking to them.

Song sighed feeling the same way but said "They deserve to see their daddies just as much as they deserve to see their girls. I'll find something else to distract them with later, maybe a movie. And the festival should help too."

They all nodded at that and headed out to get the girls. Shiri rushed as fast as her little legs could take her till Nova grabbed her and flew her over.

The two girls squealed in excitement to see their daddies and began to talk a mile a minute, well Shiri somewhat babbles still in baby talk but they more or less got her meaning. "Dada mama made story land." The boys looked shocked when Song explained what she did with her powers.

Echo smiled as he said "You always did know how to keep everyone entertained." Song laughed along with Shiri. Bloom Nova and Fives talked, and then Song and Shiri had time with Echo. "Hi my little heart song."

"Dada!" The two talked and played for a bit on the phone "When Dada come back"?" Echo seemed upset as he said "When daddy gets the bad man sweetie."

She went to hold the video and said "Dada back soon." "Daddy will be back soon. I love you baby."

"Wove you too daddy." She gave the picture a kiss and Echo and Song felt tears go down their eyes. Song then asked Bloom to watch Shiri as she needed to talk to Echo privately.

Once the little one was out of the room Song told Echo what they discovered and he seemed surprised "I guess that does make sense. Do you think she'll go into story land?"

Song then said "No I don't think it's that strong. I think it's just mild things and maybe it could be genetic memory for all we know. Or maybe like she was more in tune when still in the womb because of her abilities. Either way when we get back we should check her intelligence level. I'm not much for tests but I know we have to give her the best education we can."

Echo frown slightly but nodded not liking the idea of having Shiri having to do any kinds of tests but knew it was needed to see where she was at.

Song then said "Plus it will be a good time for us to check if she's well….anything like me." Echo looked shocked as he said "Song even if she is, it doesn't matter you are a wonderful woman and she is a wonderful little girl."

Song sighed as she felt tears and said "I know I just don't want her to suffer like I did." She held her crystal and he held his, they felt their bond and comfort and Echo said "We can't protect her from everything but we can try to do what's best for her."

Song nodded and then said "I love you Echo, don't get hurt again please come back to us." He replied with "I will, I'll be more careful, I'll come back, I'll cross the stars for you."

They sent each other a kiss and once off the phone Song let herself cry a bit and then went to the nursery to see something surprising.

Nova and Shiri where dressed up and looking at the bad batch with big eyes while holding up some costumes as Nova said "Please, daddy and uncle Echo always play tea party with us."

Oh boy she knew where this was going. Waxer and Boil where trying to hide their laughter knowing it was impossible to say no to those two.

CL

"Daddy!" Nova's wings fluttered seeing him.

"Hey my little star burst." Fives smiles at her.

"Daddy guess what. Guess what. There's a festival here. Seanair says he'll take us." Nova hops in the seat. "Mommy got red when I told a story about it." She laughs.

"Really? What's the story?" Fives chuckles as Bloom grows flustered again.

"The fairy princess and white knight. About when they first said I love you. I thought it was pretty but mommy… why is daddy red now?" Nova stares confused as her dad tries to hide his face.

Echo snickered making comments in the background. Fives gives him a hit.

"Sweetie, how many stories are in Story Land?" Fives clears his throat tries to compose himself.

"I don't know. Lots and lots. But some doors are locked." Nova ponders.

"I… I see." Fives feels a small bit of panic.

'Thank goodness this ends at age five.' They both sigh.

After their turn Song asks to talk with Echo alone. Bloom takes the girls to the nursery but needed a moment so she asked Bad Batch to watch them.

"I… I don't think…" Crosshair backs up as the girls hold up the outfits.

"Please." They plead with big eyes.

They try to resist but soon find themselves in puffy hats and jewelry on them. Waxer and Boil view it as a chance to take photos and boy did they.

'This is humiliating.' Wrecker thought.

"Want some cookies?" Nova hands him a small plate of animal crackers.

"T-thank you." Wrecker takes one with those big eyes watching him. "Tasty." He gives a small smile.

"Good." Nova giggles as she hugs him.

'Guess it's not so bad.' Wrecker snacks on the little cookies looking at the smiley little fairy.

Later on it was time for the festival. When Creg realized the girls were coming he got them outfits to wear.

(Nova's is a maroon dress with a rose pedal like skirt with black flats. She asked her mom to do her hair in up pigtails with periwinkles in them.)

"Tada!" Nova twirls around in her new dress.

"Very pretty." Bloom claps.

"Like a little angle." Creg nods in approval.

Her wings flittered as she flushed a bit. Trooper and Pippy have flower collars Nova made for them. Trooper wasn't so happy with his but his princess made it so he'll keep it on until she goes to bed.

After Shiri showed off hers it was time to head out. Bloom was excited too, she had wanted to show Song the New Dawn festival for a while. She had told her about her Beaton dance but she hadn't seen it yet.

As the dancers in white head up the stage Nova wants a better look. She didn't want to fly thinking it would be rude so she jumps trying to look over the adults heads.

"Come here squirt." Crosshair sighs placing her on his shoulders.

"So pretty." Nova stares amazed at the glowing figures.

'Hard to believe you were started with a metal and head flick.' Bloom smiles warmly as she watches the wonder in her daughter's eyes.

MS7

Shiri was having fun with her uncles, she even got Hunter to take some tea and then she made Tech pretend to be Drifts voice. The poor clone was blushing as his brothers laughed.

When it was time for the festival Shiri was wearing a little blue forget me not flower dress. She twirled around in it showing it off to everyone saying "I wook pweety, can dada see." Song said "I'll take plenty of pictures for daddy."

Song was very impressed with the festival it was fun and musical and so pretty, she just wished Echo was with her to enjoy it "Hey Bloom next time the festival comes around how about we make it a date with the boys." Bloom seemed to agree to that.

Song was carrying Shiri so she could see and Shiri looked up excitedly at the flying people and laughed at all the amazing things they did. But as it ended Shiri became curios as she looked at something.

Wings, wings, wings. Why did allot of people she know have wings? Well not everyone, mommy and daddy didn't and none of her uncle had any. But she wondered why did she not have wings?

Song looked at the curiosity in Shiri's eyes and asked "What's wrong baby?" She pointed and said "Wings?"

"Yes they have wings." Shiri pointed at herself and asked "Wings?" Songs eyes widened, oh she was wondering why she didn't have wings.

The others seemed to notice this as Song said "Because mommy and daddy don't have wings." "Why?"

"Um well because we're not beotons." "Why?" Oh boy.

"Because that's how we were born. We're all different sweetie and you're just prefect the way you are, never forget that."

While Shiri didn't understand everything she knew her mother meant that not having wings wasn't a bad thing. Just like just because not all her uncles looked the same it wasn't a bad thing.

So she smiled and snuggled up to her mom but looked at the bad batch and said before drifting off "Good batch." At that the bad batch looked shocked and slightly blushed as the others giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

MS7

Echo was having trouble relaxing. Kix was keeping them on bed rest for a few hours to make sure they were okay, but he couldn't keep the idea of Slick running loos or about Shiri and Song out of his head.

Fives could sense something was up with his brother and asked what was wrong and he explained what Song told him about Shiri. Fives seemed surprised but talked to his brother.

Once they finished talking they suddenly got a call. They looked over to see Kix pick it up and they were all shocked as he growled "Slick!"

They both jumped at that wanting to see what he wanted. Echo wanted to see if he could track the call, but Slick said "Nice to see you too 'brother' don't even try tracing the call my benefactors are keeping me well secured this time."

Fives asked if he was working for the kaminoans again but he said "Nah found something more secure this time. Someone that actually knows what he's doing. Anyway I called cause I have to talk to you two. You see if you two gives yourselves up quietly then I'll leave your little family alone."

Echo then said angrily "Like we believe that!"

"Oh you are the smart one. Anyway doesn't matter. Your families aren't what my benefactors want, just you two."

Fives asked angrily why he went after the girls then and said "To get bait and get back at Cody. Anyway if you want to find me you better hurry up before I decide to go to Solas and use your family again."

They both became white at the face and Slick said "That's right I know where they are. I'm more prepared this time so be on guard. So let's make this simple. Meat me at this location.'"

He then put up a map and turned off the call as Kix growled and said "You two do know it's a trap?" They both looked at each other knowing it was true, this time though they be prepared and they be bringing someone who knew how to handle Slick.

In an unknown place Tambor looked out a window as he said "Your ability to create realistic virtual worlds is impressive miss Hearts."

At that Hearts came out from the shadow's and said "And it can all be yours if you bring me my knight and you can keep the other one. I know it will make the white queen suffer."

Tambor then said "Are you sure that crystals you gave Slick will work?"

Hearts rolled her eyes as she said "Of course they'll work. They worked on that fairy and with the extra juice I gave them they'll definably work better now. Snow never knew I stole a few and modified them to my own liking. I've made sure that not even their bond will affect them negatively or positively so we don't have to worry about the others interfering."

Tambor took this in and said "I still do not know why you keep pursuing CT-5555. Is there true feeling for him or..."

She rolled her eyes and said "Oh get real of course not. There was attraction, still is but my plan now is a little more different. Since little miss ice got rid of my pet I need a new weapon to keep Wonderland under my rule."

"Do you not mean to return to your rule since Time took over."

She glare as she said "Yes do not remind me. What about you I know you want the clone for his mind but what makes him so valuable besides business."

Tombor looked out across the made up world and said monotony "Jango Fett was not the only one who wanted a successor. When I went to the kaminoans they knew they could not make a clone for me so we made a compromise a clone that had my intellect instead. But the incompetent fools lost him within his brothers. It was not till about two years ago when I found him once more. Now I just have to make him see reason."

Hearts smirked as she said "So there is a mushy center in there. Well sort off. Well have fun trying to make plans on being a daddy. I'll be making strategies to get wonderland back." With that she left and Tambor looked out thinking 'Soon. I'll get my property back and then the techno union will rise in a new era.'

CL

"Testing is nerve wrecking. But I'm sure it'll work out." Fives smiles over at him. "We had Nova tested to make sure she doesn't have that heart condition. Then after finding out about Story Land we had her force level tested. They said Anakin was the last one to test that high." He reflects on it.

'And that's when he was ten. Every force academy is going crazy for her now.' Fives sighs remembering the hollo calls.

When Slick called both are ready to pound him. Kix tells them it's a trap. They know that but what if they made a trap of their own. Slick thinks they're like him and won't get help. Later on they call Rex and the chief to ask for assistance.

"We'll be more than happy to help. You two aren't the only ones that want that traitor caught." Fox has a deep anger in his eyes.

They all can't stand him for what he did during the war. But more than that is what he did after words. Kidnapping and threatening two little girls. He's got nowhere to run.

"Thank you sir." They both nod then lay back for the night.

On the farm the next morning.

Creg makes breakfast for everyone. Nova helped by saying when the pancakes needed to be flipped. She liked helping out.

"That's a good girl." Creg smiles down at her as she finishes.

"Seanair, where did mommy go?" Nova looks over at him a bit lonely.

"She went to say hi to her mommy." Creg shapes a pancake into a bloom.

"Does granny not live here? Why haven't I met her?" Nova seems confused.

"She… she joined the force a long time ago." Creg thinks of a way to explain it. "And mommy likes to be alone to talk with her." He places the finished pancake on top of the stack.

"Mommy said that to. But what does join the force mean?" Nova looks up with curious eyes.

"It means… it means they're not around anymore." Creg places the differently shaped pancakes on the table.

"I don't get it." Nova shakes her head.

"Hopefully you won't for a while sweetie." Creg tussles her hair.

At the grave.

Bloom places her bouquet of periwinkles down as Crosshair keeps watch. Bloom does a small prayer then turns to leave.

"You don't have to rush because of me." Crosshair glances at the grave.

"I have somewhere else I have to stop by today." Bloom walks off with a small vase of forget me nots still in hand.

Crosshair is confused as he follows her. They walk to another end of the cemetery. Crosshair freezes.

"W-what? When did…?" Crosshairs stares at the wall of names.

"A memorial for the fallen troopers." Bloom places the small vase down beside it.

'Please keep an eye on the boys for us.' Bloom closes her eyes giving a small prayer.

"Okay, now we can…" Bloom turns to see his face. "I'm sorry. We Beatons and a few Jedi kept a log of who we lost. Then after the war we thought this would help. B-but I guess not everyone would like it." She rubs her arm looking at the ground.

Crosshairs walks up to the wall. His eyes tear up as he sees not numbers but names. All of them remembered as soldiers. No, as men.

"Thank you." Crosshairs voice cracks as he looks over at her with misty eyes.

"Everyone deserves to be remembered." Bloom smiles at him.

Returning home Crosshairs tells the others about the memorial. They all seemed shocked. A few names they could see but so many.

"Can we go too?" Nova raises her hand.

"I can't see why not. But why do you want to sweetie?" Bloom looks down at her syrup covered face.

"I wanna thank the uncles for keeping mommy and daddy safe." Nova smiles at her mom.

Bloom's eyes widen. She might not understand it all, but she knew they did something brave. Nova could at least understand that they're owed a thank you.

MS7

Song came along with the others to see the memorial. She knew this would be something important for her husband.

While she did not believe in the force the same way the others did. She was a Christian along with Echo, she did believe that these men deserved to be remembered for what they had done, for what they were made to do.

She wondered how many of those men where close friends to her husband, the fact that they were all just brothers, it was a saddening thought. As she looked at all the names she felt her heart tightened. So many used for such horrible events.

Shiri looked about confused while the bad batch held their heads down in respect and Nova looked about, trying to ask about each name.

Shiri looked up as she asked confused "Mama why?" Song looked down at her little girl's curiosity and she replied "Because they went to Heaven."

She looked at the sad faces and asked "Why?" "There was a fight, they wanted to protect people from bad ones." She seemed to become scared as she said "Dada?"

Song then said "Daddy won't be joining them anytime soon." Shiri was confused by that but just accepted her mother's words.

Song could see the bad batch was unsure of what to do or say so she decided to help along with something similar to what she did for Bloom all those years ago.

"Say that I'm crazy or call me a fool." The bad batch looked shocked over at her while Shiri and Nova looked confused. While Bloom and Creg seemed to smiled understanding what she was doing.

"But last night it seemed that I dreamed about you. When I opened my mouth, what came out was a song. And you knew every word and we all sang along."

The then began to dance Nova fallowed. "To a melody played on the strings of our souls. And a rhythm that rattled us down to the bone. Our love for each other will live on forever. In every beat of my proud corazón."

The bad batch finally understood as they heard the lyrics and smiled a few tears actually showing, though they deny it.

"Our love for each other will live on forever. In every beat of my proud corazón. Ay mi familia, oiga mi gente. Canten a coro, let it be known. Our love for each other will live on forever. In every beat of my proud corazón. Ay mi familia, oiga mi gente. Canten a coro, let it be known. Our love for each other will live on forever. In every beat of my proud corazón."

At that even Shiri said "Pwoad cowazon." Everyone seemed to laughed and tell her 'Yeah that's right.' 'Good job little one.'

While others said to Song 'Thank you for that.' 'They would have appreciated it.' Once they were all done they headed back.

Back with the boys Rex was getting ready, he was a bit nerved wrecked as Ely had been afraid for him but understood this needed to be done. The Fin and Lin were confused but he explained to them "A good soldiers helps his brothers. I need to help my brothers right now but I will be back."

They put on brave faces knowing their dad didn't break promises, he had asked Tup and Jesse to keep an eye on his family till he got this sorted out.

He came up to his brothers and said "You two ready?" Echo said "As ready as we can be captain." Rex nodded knowing this was just as hard for them as it was for him, even more so as they were the main targets.

Before they left they went to say hi to Cody who said "Give him a hard one for me won't you?" They laughed at that Fives saying he give him one for all the brothers and the girls. Soon it was time to head out.

As Echo and Fives walked towards the appointed place, an abandoned warehouse, typical. They felt like a chill was running up their backs. Something dangerous and familiar was here and it wasn't Slick.

Suddenly Slick came out and said "Ah so you did come. Hey Rex come out, I know you're out there. Don't think I didn't plan for you to join the party."

Rex came out alright, in his old captain armor and all as he said "You really did it this time Slick."

He rolled his eyes as he said "Like you care. You were happy being a slave to those jedi."

"I was no slave."

"Sure you weren't, that's why you had a chip in your head."

"They helped us get rid of them."

"Whatever. I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about these two."

They both glared as Slick then said "Okay so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Knowing you all it will be the hard way. So let's skip the pleasantries and get to work."

Suddenly he brought out some sort of slaver whip and Echo said "All this talk of slavery and yet you became a slaver in the end." Slick only smiled manically as he said "Lives funny that way isn't it."

CL

"You'll pay for all this." Fives growls as the ground shakes.

The three of them charge at Slick. He dodges them. Slick has a shock bomb take out Rex. Echo rushes him but as he comes close enough Slick stabs him with the ice shard.

"Heart?! She's here?!" Fives causes the ground to rumble.

"Ya know she's kinda hot. Don't see why you didn't pick her." Slick tosses up the second shard.

The two clash. Fives knocks out the shard out of his hand. As he's about to hit a downed Slick he feels a sharp pain in his back. Turing he sees a red eyed Echo before falling to the ground.

'Bloom…' Fives passes out as the shard seeps into his skin.

On the farm.

Bloom tosses and turns in her bed.

'W-what is this?' Bloom looks around to see the earth cracked and dead.

'Bloom.' She hears Fives behind her.

As she turns she's covered in vines. As she struggles she sees Fives in the shadows.

'Fives help!' Bloom calls to him.

'Help? Why?' Fives steps into the gloomy light with red eyes.

As he snaps his fingers the vines grow tighter. Bloom finds it hard to breath.

"No!" Bloom sits up dripping with sweat.

'Dream. It was a dream.' Bloom grips her crystal that is cold to the touch. 'Or was it?' She grows worried.

"Mommy… can I sleep with you?" Nova snuggles her dragon close.

"Yes honey." Bloom helps her up. "Did you have a bad dream?" She pats the shaking girls head.

"Daddy was scary and hurt mommy." Nova snuggles into her mother's chest.

'It wasn't a dream.' Bloom holds Nova close.

In the morning she slips out of bed to see Song had the same look on her face. They're husbands have been taken again. But something feels different this time. This time they can't feel their bond at all.

"Keep the girls safe." Bloom fights back her tears as she and Song get ready to leave.

"Mommy/Mama?" Both girls walk in still a bit sleepy.

"Where are you going?" Nova hugs her dragon worried.

"Mommy's going to get daddy. But you're going to stay here and enjoy the festival." Bloom fights back her tears.

"When will you be back?" Nova looks up at her mom sadly.

"Is tu ar crishe." Bloom hugs her daughter close.

(Above means 'you are our heart"/ something Sithiche say as a final goodbye.)

"Bloom…" Creg stares with wide eyes.

"Keep them safe." Bloom hugs him.

"I will." Creg hugs her back.

They leave after a few more hugs. The girls go about the day playing and Creg keeps up a brave face until the girls go down for their nap.

Creg takes out his old scrap book looking at photos of Bloom. As he reaches the one of her and Fives he begins to cry. "Please. Please don't let it come to that." He sniffles.

"Creg? What's wrong?" Waxer looks in on him as he and the others come in after chatting outside.

"You've been acting strange all day." Boil pets Pippy's head as she stands next to him at the door.

"What Bloom told Nova… for our people it's a final goodbye. She doesn't think…" Creg breaks down.

MS7

Song felt strange, she awoke to a cave full of technology. 'What oh no not this place again. Echo?'

Echo came out but his eyes where red and Song gasped 'No Echo please fight this isn't you.' Echo smirks cruelly as he said 'Don't make me laugh.' He grabbed a control and she was suddenly trapped in some sort of cage.

Song was awoken by Shiri who was crying. She went over to check on her but nothing seemed wrong till "Dada scawy."

Song gasped at that and grabbed her necklace there was nothing there, their bond was cut. She sat down half dizzy but also trying to calm Shiri down. 'Who took him this time? Please not again Echo fight it.'

Hunter came in to see if something happened, but she told him it was nothing he could do. Though he looked on worriedly for them.

The next day Song found out Bloom had also had a dream and they knew what they had to do. They made plans and packed to leave. Song hugs her little heart song. Shiri said "Mama go?"

She nodded not trusting herself to speak but did say said "We are always with you in your heart and you are always in ours." She sang to her remember me once more before she left.

The bad batch looked on confused but also knowingly a she looked over at that. "Take care of them." Hunter came up to hug her and said "We will, but you come back." "I'll do my best."

With that they headed off on the ship, though Song looked at Bloom and said "I know this feels scary and like an impossibly mission but don't think of it that way. I may not know any solan but I could tell that was a last goodbey. Bloom we need to promise each other we'll come back for our girls no matter what. Please don't get yourself killed, Fives would be devastated and Creg, his heart couldn't take it."

CL

"It was just in case." Bloom sighs looking out the window. "This feels so wrong. And with how long we've been away from the guys… I'm not sure what will happen." Bloom touches her necklace.

'If we can't free them I don't know how long we'll last.' Bloom stares down worried.

It doesn't take them long to get back to Mandalore. They're met at the terminal by Fox. He brings them back to the headquarters to tell them what they know.

"So Rex was taken too? Has anyone told Elyon?" Bloom stares worried.

"I was waiting to inform her until she had friends here." Fox sighs heavily.

The girls agreed that was best. They go with him to give the news. When Elyon sees the girls she knows something is wrong.

"Boys why don't you go play in backyard?" Elyon looks over at them working on model ships.

"Okay." They head out.

"What happened?" Elyon's wings droop as her eyes shake.

Fox takes a deep breath before telling her what happened. Elyon falls back on to the couch hearing everything. The girls sit with her.

"We'll get them back Elyon." Fox assures her.

"Yes WE will." Elyon stares at him seriously.

"Wow. Wow. You aren't coming." Fox shakes his head.

"That's cute you think you can stop me." Elyon laughs.

"We are too." Bloom stares him down.

"B-but you…" Fox starts.

"Are coming!" The three women stare him down.

'Why did they marry two generals and a firecracker?! Why?' Fox flinches with a sweat drop over his head.

MS7

Ely gets the boy to be taken care of by Cody and Jasmine. While that goes on the girls get into some proper battle material clothing. Song is wearing something similar to the one she wore during the trails.

As they look over a video the girls gasp at what they saw.

"Echo no." Song said as she saw him stab his own brother with a glass shard. Bloom was in shock to see that awful thing and could only think of one person who probably used them. Heart.

Song felt her blood boil as she said "She must of done something to the shards so they could still use their powers yet not affect the bond. But why did she go after Echo, was it some sort of revenge?"

With the boys.

As Slick came in he was glad he could finally get rid of these two. The way they just stood there zonked out made his skin crawl.

As he entered the strange building he said "I'm here and I got your two slave boys. Now can I get payed and leave?"

Tambor and Hearts came out as the male said "Not yet."

"Oh come on what do you want from me now?"

Tambor then said "I thought you were a man of business. I just wanted to offer you another job with some extra pay."

Slick thought about that, okay extra pay was good. He could hold off on his revenge with Rex a little while longer. He won't be going anywhere.

Slick smirked as Tambor then said "I need the ice woman and the child." Hearts said "What? they'll ruin everything."

"I have my reasons. CT 19...Echo come forward please." Slick raised a brow at that why was Tambor using the kids name and not number.

Echo came up and obeyed but as he did Tambor used some sort of glowing glove on his hand and then on Echo's chest he screamed at that and then fell to the floor the crystal in Tambor's hand as he said "Hmm yes it's strong, it will do if things don't go according to plan."

Hearts was confused but said "Okay I'm interested. You know they can track you now."

"I am planning on that."

"Don't tell me you've gone soft just because he's your son."

Slick was shocked but Tambor said "Calm yourself bounty hunter he is still a Fett clone but his intelligence it due to me. Now do you want to get payed or not?" Slick just nodded. Their problem if this went haywire.

Hearts then said "Put your brother in a cage. I'm sticking around to make sure fairy doesn't mess this up this time."

With that Five nodded and headed off to put Echo in a cell he wouldn't be able to escape from.

Back with the girls Song suddenly gasped as her crystal glowed "Echo I can sense him. Which means I can track him."

Fox then said "This could be a trap."

"I know but we have to take a chance and right now….." Her ice suit appeared and she said "A fight against me is a bad idea."


	6. Chapter 6

CL

The girls got ready for the fight to come. Elyon and Bloom both put on their old general outfits. It felt fitting. Though both are relieved they still fit after having kids.

Watching the video she felt her heart drop. "Fives." She covers her mouth with her hand.

As Song's crystal glows Bloom places her hand over hers. Why wasn't Fives free too? She clung to it swearing she would save him.

"We'll get them back. We will." Elyon hugs her close.

"Right." Bloom nods steadying herself.

If the war helped with anything it was to keep moments like this from affecting her. They run off to get their boys.

Back on the farm.

The girls play tea party with the Bad Batch on a picnic. They take it like men. Though they worry about how used to they're getting to doing this.

Later on that night they take the girls to play some games at the festival. Shiri clings to Tech, he's become her favorite, as they walk around. Meanwhile Nova keeps running ahead slightly.

"Nova! Stay in eye sight!" Hunter shouts.

"Kay!" Nova yells back as she skips about.

Walking around Nova sees a game she wants to play. Forgetting what she just said she turns the corner vanishing.

"What did I…?" Hunter sighs. "I'll get her." He walks off.

'Where did she go?' Hunter looks around unable to find her.

Taking a step he feels something under his feet. Leader. Nova wouldn't leave that behind.

"Tech! Crosshairs!" Hunter calls them over as he examines the toy.

"What's up?" They head over, Tech handing an unhappy Shiri over to Wrecker.

"This." Hunter shows them the toy and a tracker on the other.

"Slick." Crosshairs almost crushes the bug.

"Tech and I will find Nova with this. You and Wrecker get Shiri back to the house." Hunter instructs.

"Got it." Crosshairs rejoins them.

"Nova?" Shiri points confused.

"Nova's going to play a few more games. But we're going back to watch movies. Okay?" Crosshairs smiles softly at the little one.

Shiri nods and they head off. While they do that Tech rewires the signal to find Nova and pound Slick.

Following the beeps they find Slicks hidden ship. Inside Nova is in a cage out cold. As they head over they set off a trap that closes the doors and releases knock out gas.

"Nighty-night." Slick smirks as he heads for the true target.

MS7

Echo woke up in a cage thinking 'What happened.' As he looked about he gasped it….It couldn't be. His lair back on the trial planet when he was turned sith, but how?

Suddenly Tambor came in and said "I hope you like your accommodations. I made them specifically to your liking."

Echo growled saying "Looking at this is a nightmare. Let me go!" He tried to use his powers but found crystals lined his cage so his powers were off.

"I came prepared this time Echo." Echo looked shocked as he asked "Why did you use my name?"

At that Tambor explained his story and what his plans for Echo where. "I'll never join you, I'll never betray my brothers and my family!"

"Hmm it displeases me to hear that but maybe your family will be enough incentive to rethink things."

"What no! No you stay away from them."

"It is too late I've set the bounty hunter on them." Echo began to thrash against the walls as Tambor then used a sedative to make him fall asleep.

Heart came in and said "Told you it wouldn't work."

"Patience miss Hearts. Now let's keep his brother here for company and as a guard. With these people you can never tell."

She rolled her eyes and said "Tell me about it." And with that they left leaving Fives to guard his brother.

As the girls come to a desolate planet, looking like it was mostly made of stone and cave Song could feel the connection grow stronger and even pinpoint where to go "There, the tallest one."

The girls and Fox nodded as they headed off to storm the place. Hoping their plan would work.

On Solas…

As Slick came to the farm he was not expecting to get ambushed with a few blaster bolts. Crosshair was on top of the barn targeting Slick "You're going down traitor."

At that though Slick threw an electric ball that shocked him, making Crosshair get knocked out.

Then he headed off inside the house, it was dark with no one around it seemed. But he said "I'll find you eventually so just come out and the dogs are tranked so don't even think they can help."

At that Waxer, Boil, and Wrecker come out to pound him. The fight lasting a while as they called names "Traitor. How could you do this. They're our nieces too. How far could you sink. We trusted you!"

At that last part Slick felt his eyes widened remembering when Rex told him those same words so many years ago and yelled as he knocked them out.

He then brought out his blaster and said "I'll show you what trust gets you."

As Shiri and Creg hid down in the safe room Shiri saw what Slick was going to do and yelled "NO!"

Creg tried to hold her but she slipped out using her wind abilities to smash into Slick. The blaster misfired and hit a piece of furniture that fell on top of the secret door trapping Creg, who yelled "Shiri hide!"

Shiri didn't listen, she looked right into Slicks eyes and said "Dada, Nova." Slick raised a brow as he said "You want me to take you to them and you're not going to fight me?"

She nodded and Slick frowned, something about this wasn't right. He looked at the large eyes and could see a hidden intelligence in there.

Something told him Tambor was going to regret this, but he was just the muscle and he was getting payed. So he grabbed the girl and headed out. A determined look on Shiri's face the whole way.

CL

Nova wakes up to Shiri shaking her. She looks around to see she's in a cage and over to her right, her uncles in chains.

"W-what are we doing here?" Nova rubs her still throbbing head.

"Save Dada." Shiri points to the door.

"Save? How?" Nova looks at her confused.

"Fifi." Shiri smiles as she points to Nova.

"Fifi?" Hunter and Tech stare confused.

"Fifi is Shiri's word for fire." Nova explains as she tries to make hers. "It won't work." She feels tears well up.

"Fifi dada." Shiri points to the door again.

Nova didn't get it. Just then Heart comes in making a door to wonderland with a zombie like Fives beside her.

"Daddy!" Nova shouts to him.

He and Heart look over at her. "Take the girl. It'll stop the fairy from trying anything." She clicks her tongue pointing to her.

"No! Leave the kid alone!" The clones struggle in their chains.

Fives doesn't listen, he simply takes Nova with him. In Fives arms she wriggles around. This isn't her dad, his hands are cold.

"Nova!" Bloom shouts making it to the room in enough time to see them pass through the door.

"Mommy!" Nova shouts with tears in her eyes.

Bloom flies as fast as she can but the portal closes. She stares at the wall with wide eyes.

"No. No. No no no! Fives! Nova! Give them back! Give them back!" Bloom hits the wall. "G-give them…" She falls to her knees still hitting the wall.

It didn't take long for a freed Echo to rush in with the others. Echo wants to go over to Bloom but Song stops him. She didn't need him right now, she needs a sister. Song tells him to make sure Shiri is safe then goes over to Bloom.

MS7

When they reached the mountains Fox and his men take care of any droids around while Song goes looking for her husband, Ely and Bloom coming along.

They come to a cave with lots of electrical devices and she almost falls to her knees. Bloom garbs her and asks what's wrong but she replied "It looks like his lair when he was turned into a sith."

At that a wall of vines split them apart, there was Fives keeping guard with Heart. Bloom yelled at her but Heart said "Sorry but I win this time Fairy. I'm just here for the show."

Ely then asked "What show?" Suddenly Song was attacked by machines but used her powers to keep herself safe. Ely and Bloom tried to get through, but Fives kept replacing the vines and using stone as well.

"Enough!" They all turned to see Tambor with Echo inside a floating cage. Crystal and cuffs on him to keep him powerless.

Song felt the ice spread as she said "Let my husband go."

Surprisingly Tambor did just that. Echo fell to the floor but still had cuffs of crystal on, but he took his chance to run to Song and said "Song you have to get out of here. He's sent Slick after Shiri."

"What!" They all exclaim and Song glared as she said "We'll get her back, but first."

Before she could do anything Tambor brought the crystal up and said "Do anything and one of you will end up with this in your heart."

Echo grabbed on to Song and said "Song go, get Shiri I'll handle this."

"No I can't leave you."

Tambor then said "That is one of the reason I asked Slick to bring you all here. Knowing that you needed your partner and child I knew it would make you work more efficiently."

Song then called "Why do you care! I saw Echo was hit with the shard. Why go after us?"

Echo felt tears go down his face as he explained what Tambor told him and Song said "Listen to me you are no ones property and no matter what you are still Echo."

Echo held her tighter glad for the support, Hearts saying "Ugh I'm gonna throw up."

Ely and Bloom glared at her Ely saying "Like you know anything about love."

Hearts just rolled her eyes not really caring.

Tambor then said "Now do you understand. So what will it be. Come quietly and work while still having your wife and child or I could always use this on your wife. Perhaps she could force you to do as I wish and then well maybe we can have more young heirs for the techno union."

Echo growled as he said "You monster!"

Tambor glared as he said "Very well _son_."

He then shot the crystal at Song but Echo got in the way, taking the crystal and shouting in pain "Echo! No please be okay."

She looked down to help him but when he opened his eyes they were red and he grab her in a vice grip as he said "Don't make me laugh dear. I'm better than ever."

The others gasped as Hearts smirked. Song tried to pull away as Echo held her and said "Now don't be like that you're not glad to see me are you."

"Because you're not the real Echo." Her body froze making him let go but he rubbed that off and Tambor took off the crystal cuffs.

As Echo rubbed them he said "Took you long enough pops. Now." Echo began to run quickly Song using her swords to block and her powers to trip him up.

Heart was entertained but she had other plans and so headed off. Bloom and Ely saw this and Song shouted "Go I got Echo!"

As they rushed of though Echo suddenly smirked as he pressed a button and Song was locked in a cage. She struggled to get out but it was layered with crystals.

Echo walked over as he said "Oh how I missed this fun. Now it can be you me and our rein over the techno union. Imagine you be more than an ice maiden an ice queen perhaps. Your creativity and my genius. Think about it."

Song had tears in her eyes as she said "You're not Echo, you're not my husband, you're not my heart."

Echo came up grabbing her by the chin and said "I don't much care really. I can do as I wish."

Song then said "And Shiri, what will she think of you like this?"

A flicker of emotion ran through his eyes and said "She'll…She'll have everything she'll ever want, ever need, she'll be heir to her own kingdom."

"Shiri doesn't care about that! Echo when you first were implanted with that thing Shiri and I both felt it. She cried and told me you were scary, she was afraid of you Echo. If she sees you like this know she'll be terrified."

"No she won't I'll show her I'm better. I'll show her..."

"That your a monster. Will you even be able to love her?"

At those words a tear drop feel from Echo's eyes and onto his chest where the crystal fell from "I I, Song I'm so sorry. Shiri!"

Tambor yelled "What!" Echo used his speed to free Song and then put Tambor in a cell as he said "Fox will pick you up soon."

With that they heard a shout from Bloom and Echo grabbed Song so they could get there in time. Echo wanted to help her but Song held him back and said "I have this. You go see to your daughter."

"Dada!" He was suddenly attacked by a little ball of wind and as he held her he said "Oh Shiri, my baby, daddies here. I'm so sorry."

He rocked her back and forth as he thought 'What was I thinking. How could I let that thing affect me again.' He just held on to his daughter trying to feel that she was safe an truly there.

Song came up to comfort Bloom and said "We'll get them back. Bloom the cure this time isn't us it's the girls."

Bloom seemed shocked but Song explained how she had to talk to Echo abut Shiri to help him escape the mind trick.

CL

Bloom wanted to believe her. But how do they get there. She shook and cried, her world shattered.

"I'm so sorry. If… if I hadn't let her go ahead…" Hunter grips a fist staring at the ground.

"Now is this really the time for self-pity?" Calls a familiar annoying voice.

"Chesh!?" The girls and Echo look at the purple floating cat.

"What, no love for the cat?" Chesh smirks.

"What do you want?" Bloom snarls still remembering the last time they saw him.

"I may like a bit of chaos, but that queen causes too much of it. Wonderland is better off in Time's hands so…"

Chesh waves his tail and a portal opens. "This leads to the palace, Time can help you find the kid and the knight." He vanishes through.

"Good kitty?" Shiri points.

"Not sure." Bloom shakes her head as she stands a bit wobbly.

"We'll come too." Tech and Hunter step forward.

"No. You stay to get Slick and end this."

Bloom points to the door. "And about Nova… thanks for keeping an eye on her. She's a handful." She smiles at them hope back in her eyes.

"Right." They nod.

"Well now this is a new face." Time smiles at little Shiri in her father's arms.

"Time do… do you know where…?" Bloom struggles to get the words out.

"She most likely brought them to Haunted Wood. It's dangerous but with Fives power it would be easy to get to the hut at the end." Time shows a map of wonderland.

"There's a hut?" Bloom stares at the map.

"Yeah. From the old Hansel and Gretel story. No witch, just an old house. But it's so far in there that no one can get to it." He motions to the wooded and swamp arrears nearby.

"So who's going to explain the kid? And why people heard a child yelling near the woods?" Time looks at everyone confused.

He knows Heart caused trouble but other than that he's got no clue. Bloom's wings droop as she thinks about Nova being somewhere like that so Song explains the girl he heard is Bloom's daughter and this is hers.

Time is shocked to hear Heart went that far. Then seeing the upset Bloom he places his hand on hers promising to help and the guards will as well. Truthfully Wonderland had become peaceful with the queen gone, no one wanted to go back to that.

At the hut.

Nova struggles in binds that seem to block her powers. She looks around the dank and drafty room with a scared expression. Then the thing with her dad's face comes in.

"Food." Fives places a bowl of some cold porridge down.

"Daddy!" Nova shouts as he starts leaving.

For a moment he freezes but then continues walking. As he closes the door Nova starts crying. She wants her mom and her REAL dad. She wants snuggles and to be told it's okay.

MS7

As they went to the castle Song was hesitant to bring Shiri but something told her it was for the best. Not only to keep her close and safe form any more trouble, but for her and for Echo since they had been away for far too long.

Also as she looked at Shiri's eyes she could tell that her little girl was plotting something in there.

Time then said "You have a bright one on your hands. I think she has a plan."

Song was shocked and looked over to her daughter. Echo looked down at Shiri who was looking around the castle with curiosity but still as if something was going on behind her eyes.

Echo asked "Shiri do you have a plan." The little girl pointed to the window and they fallowed her as they did she sent a current of air and soon "Roar!"

"The dragons!" They all exclaimed.

Shiri clapped as she then said "Find Nova."

The dragons would make the journey easier but what was Shiri planning? Song then thought "Shiri did you come willingly to find daddy?"

She nodded and Echo almost blanched, Song had to hold Shiri as he said "Shiri never ever do that again please."

"Found dada..."

Song replied "Yes but..."

"Find Nova..."

Suddenly they could see a flash of indigo in her eyes and their mouths dropped as she said "Nova sad."

They all turned to each other in shock. The girls had a bond to each other.

CL

"Sweetie do you know where Nova is?" Bloom stares at the girl surprised.

"Sad Nova." Shiri points out the window.

'Is this because we're all bound? Or is it just them?' Bloom stares surprised.

"Well we should get going if we want to find them." Time motions for them to follow him.

Heading down the others couldn't help but snuggle their old friends. Song and Echo flush as they see Brave and Gem acting like Leader and Glider.

The two had become mates. Bloom gave a small laugh thinking of all the jabs Fives would have made. Shiri didn't understand but thought the dragon's eyes were pretty.

At the hut.

Nova sniffles as she thinks of what to do. If she stayed Heart would use her to get her mom. But what would happen if she ran?

She can't use her powers but she can fly. Seeing a window she slowly opens it. Heart was enjoying her victory until she saw the small thing flying off.

"The little pest!" Heart growls. "Get her!" She commands Fives.

"My queen." Fives bows then heads out.

Nova stops to rest by a small stream. She's never flown so much before. Seeing her evil dad she starts running not knowing where she's going.

'Daddy controls earth. I… I have to… get higher.' Nova flaps her little wings.

Fives sends vines after her but a light blast breaks them as hands sweep her up. Looking she sees her mom and snuggles her crying.

"I've got you baby. I've got you." Bloom breaks the cuffs as she holds her close.

"Mommy how do we get daddy back?" Nova stares down at the tin soldier.

"I don't know sweetie." Bloom shakes her head holding her close.

"Fifi." Shiri points down to Fives.

"Fire?" Bloom looks confused.

"Nova fifi." Shiri points to her.

Nova points to herself nervously. Shiri nods. The two girls stare at one another as if communicating through their minds.

They'd done this many times before, but now their parents wondered if they could.

"Okay." Nova nods. "Mommy I'll get daddy." She smiles wriggling out of her arms.

"Nova!" Bloom calls as she starts falling down.

Nova catches a branch then lands safely just a few feet from him. Fives moves plants to grab her but Nova makes a small flame with her hand and then rushes at him touching the flame to his chest.

"Daddy wake up!" Nova shouts putting all her emotions into it.

Fives screams in pain then a small flash bomb goes off throwing both of them. Bloom flies down to check on her. Landing as Heart comes through ready to kill.

"What does it take to get rid of you?!" Heart has two ice crystals in her hands but is stopped by vines.

"Don't… touch them." Fives growls clearly beyond angry.

"W-wait a moment, aren't you a knight? It's against the rules to act like this." Heart becomes terrified of the look in his eyes.

"I'm not a knight. I'm a very ticked off husband, father, and ex trooper." Fives snaps his fingers covering her and little poppies pop up spraying her in the face.

"But I'm also not a killer. Not anymore." He snickers as she passes out, him falling to his knees as well.

"You alright?" Bloom walks over to him, a sleeping Nova in her arms.

"Sorry, might have come back a bit dented." Fives jokes through the pain.

"At least your back." Bloom kisses him.

"D-daddy?" Nova looks up at them.

"Hey sweetie, daddies okay now." Fives smiles down at her.

"Can we go home now?" Nova holds out her arms wanting a hug.

"Soon sweetie. Soon." Fives holds her close.

Later on at the castle the girls smile and play with the hatchlings as the adults talk. Time promises to collapse the portal after they leave this time.

It'll keep from something like this happening again. They agree that's best but ask if he'll take two more prisoners. He agrees her accomplices should remain here as well.

"You going to stop by Fun Land before leaving?" Time questions with a laugh.

"Oh no, I want to just get home and-" Fives begins with a head shake.

"What's Fun Land?" Nova comes up holding a hatchling like one of her toys.

"Um… it's…" Fives looks down at those big curious eyes.

Fives looks over at Bloom for help. She wasn't having it. She thought it would be fun watching him try to make an amusement park sound like something she wouldn't want to go to. He couldn't. A few hours later they're at the new bustling place.

"Wow! Which one first?" Nova's wings flutter with excitement as she looks over at Shiri.

"Horsy." Shiri points to the marry go round.

"I… I don't know…" Nova sits on the horse nervously.

"I'll come if you want." Bloom moves to go up.

"No! I want daddy!" Nova points to him.

Bloom felt a bit disappointed. But what could she do? She missed her dad and wasn't letting him out of her sight.

"Ready?" Fives holds on to the railing with her.

As it moves Nova closes her eyes tightly then slowly opens them. Hearing the sweet music and feeling the motions she smiles. But most of all she was happy to feel that warm hand on her back keeping her safe.

Soon she's running them around to all sorts of rides. She points out games she wants to play as well.

Fives helps her with the dart game. She only hit one but she cheered hugging her dad and shouting she did it pointing for her mom to see. Bloom smiles standing back until Nova wants her again too.

MS7

Echo and Song had been surprised to see Brave and Gem acting like mates but should have expected it.

They flushed but got to work as Song asked "Okay Shiri where's Nova?" Shiri nodded as she used the wind to get the dragons to fly a certain direction and they flew off.

It didn't take them long to find Nova and Fives and get them back safely. Time would be locking Hearts, Tambor, and Slick up for good.

They were glad. They miss Time and the dragons but knew it was for the best.

When Nova asked about fun land, well Shiri looked over excitedly. Then Song and Echo couldn't help but say "Let's go."

Wanting to share this with Shiri after everything that's happened. They could worry about the girls' connection later. Not that it was anything bad, just something they should look into.

The first ride was the carousal of course Shiri calling out "Horsey!" Though Song was happy to be back with her husband and daughter she felt bad for Bloom who seemed like Nova just wanted Fives for the moment.

Shiri was still too young for the games unless she used her powers and her parents told her that was cheating so she accepted on letting her parents win her prizes.

They got her a stuffed cat, thankfully that looked nothing like Chesh. Though she seemed to love it. Though she would ask "Where good kitty." Everyone moaned hoping that cat wouldn't appear any time soon.

She loved the rides they went to, like the tea cups and a few others. They all shared some ice cream as well the little one getting it all over her face.

As they were walking around Shiri was more prone to cling to Echo but Song understood after what had happened. She was just glad everyone was happy again.

Though as they walked Shiri pointed out "Bunny."

They all turned to see a white rabbit go down a rabbit hole but Echo grabbed her as Song and him said "No."

Shiri seemed confused but shrugged.

When they all returned home they were glad to see everyone was safe. They all decided to go back to Solas to recover, the bad batch deciding to tag along to help.

When Echo and Song found out what Shiri did to get to Slick she asked the bad batch to watch her as they talked to him.

Echo said "We're sorry she caused you some trouble."

Creg replied "She just wanted to get to her father back and it turned out she had a plan."

When everyone explained what happened Creg just laughed as he said "Looks like a future galaxy guard if I ever saw one."

Song laughed at that while Echo looked panicked, he was about to protest when Song said "Nothing you do will stop her and you know it."

That night as the girls finally settled to sleep. They all had time to talk about what happened. Song said "A bond, how could this have happened?"

Echo replied with "It must of happened at Shiri's birth. The way they looked at each other was the same way batchmates do when they first realize that someone is part of your life forever no matter what."

Bloom and Fives gave their opinion on this but soon everyone headed off to sleep or for some alone time.

Echo and Song went to the lake while Fives and Bloom went to the place they first kissed. As they sat by the lake Song and Echo finally broke down and hugged each other as they cried. "I was so worried. I thought I lost you for good this time."

Echo held her gently as he said "How can you still love me after all that. After what you've found out what I am I..."

"Your nothing like him Echo I don't believe he gave you his intelligence, that's all you, I can tell."

Echo then said fearfully "My brothers when they find out."

"None of them will treat you different. Fives and the others didn't so don't think that."

"What if I do end up like him?"

"You will never end up like him. You love too much to be like him you are my heart my true heart."

Echo let more tears fall as he said "And Shiri, my little heart song. I, I, what would have happened if."

"You didn't, you love her too much."

"But Song..." She had enough of that and finally kissed him silencing his worries and their bond began to pulse. Their worries and fears slipping away as they let each others love sweep away their fears in the wind.

CL

"Stronger in the future." Fives mutters stroking his chin.

"Fives?" Bloom looks over confused.

"Toda said that to Echo and me when you girls were hurt. I always though he meant WE would be stronger. But now… what if he was hinting to a new generation?" Fives ponders.

"Well whatever it is I say we leave it be for now." Bloom leans back in her seat. "Not like we could do anything anyway." She gives a small nervous laugh knowing the truth in that.

After that they parted ways. They knew all of them needed to talk. The whole walk to their spot Fives keeps a small distance from Bloom as they keep silent.

'She didn't even try to argue all the way here. Is she that mad? What do I say? How do I fix this?' Fives stares at her as they stand in the same spots they did all those years ago.

"Hey Fives. Do you ever think about what have happened if I didn't say anything that night?" Bloom keeps her back to him looking up at the two moons.

"Not really." Fives shakes his head.

'Where's she going with this?' Fives stares down at the seemingly glowing grass.

"I never did until I saw the dance again." Bloom closes her eyes remembering the moment clearly. "All of a sudden I realized Nova began with that metal and head flick. Those two small things gave me the courage to say those words." She thinks back to them.

'Where is this going? I… is she done? No… no I…' Fives can feel his body shaking.

"That's when I-" Bloom turns but is silenced by him kissing her.

"Please… Please don't end it, not here." Fives holds her close. "No not ever." He hugs her tighter.

"Silly who said anything about ending it?" Bloom hugs him back.

"B-but you…" Fives looks confused and panicked.

"I told you once that I was my mom's selfish wish. Well you and Nova are mine." Bloom wipes his tears away. "I will never let you go. And never can. That's what I was going to tell you." She stares into his eyes lovingly.

He kissed her again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck falling into the magical moment.


End file.
